Goodbye
by SlackJawedSmurf
Summary: Itachi, finally caught by Konoha, is to be executed for his crimes. In the days before his execution, various people from his past come to say their goodbyes. Rated for language, thank you, Sasuke, Naruto and Character death.


Door opening

I own nothing, except this laptop. I get no money from this. Unfortunately, because I'm really broke at the moment.

_Door opening _

"Sasuke-kun. Come to pay your last respects?"

"I hope you rot in hell, you bastard."

_Soft laughter_ "What would our parents say if they heard you swearing like that, Sasuke-kun?"

"I'll never fucking know how they felt about swearing, since you murdered them before I had a chance to find out!"

"Still dwelling on that?"

_Hissing_ "I'll spit on your grave when you're dead. I'm just sorry I won't be the one to put you there."

_Tired_ "Goodbye, otouto. Remember me."

_Door slamming_

--

_Door slamming open _

"I didn't expect you, Naruto-kun."

"I wasn't going to come. Not to you. I just…did."

"You're quiet…for you."

_Angrily_ "Because I don't know what the hell to say to you! I don't even know you; you're just Sasuke's murdering psychopathic bastard of a brother!"

"That words getting thrown around a lot recently. I tried to kidnap you, once or twice."

_Growls_ "I know that, bastard!"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't. Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"It was nothing personal."

"Fuck you, Uchiha."

_Door slamming_

_--_

_Door opens. No sound._

"Hey, Itachi-san."

"Kisame."

"I can't take you out with me. It's too risky; was hard enough getting in without being seen."

"I know."

"Tobi sends his love. He asked me to give you a hug, from him."

"Don't."

"I wasn't going to. Deidara offered to send some of his clay, so it's all over quickly for you."

"I'm not being remembered as 'Itachi, The Spontaneously Combusting.' But thank him for me."

"I told him that's what you'd say. Kakuza, Zetsu, Konan and Hidan say hi, and ask you to save them seats in hell."

_chuckles_ "I'll be sure to. Pein?"

"Sends his regrets. He'll miss you, you were useful. I'll miss you, Itachi, you were a good partner."

"Slipped up at the end though. Don't apologies for leaving me behind. I'd've done the same to you."

"If you do escape, you know where to find us."

"There's always hope."

"I'll try and come to the execution."

"You should be able to go to the funereal, at least."

"They're giving you a funeral?"

"Uchiha family plot. I've invoked my right to be buried there. Sasuke's fighting it tooth and nail, of course."

"You _want _to be buried there? I thought you hated them?"

"I do. It has a nice dramatic irony to it, a dark symbolism. Ensures my beloved family doesn't 'rest in peace' at least."

_pause_

"You're a sick fuck Itachi. Good luck."

_Door closes. No sound._

--

_Door opening_

"Back again, Otouto?"

"Shut up. I'm happy you're dying soon."

"You've told me this already. What do you really want to say?"

"Nothing!"

"Liar."

"Shut up! I hate you."

_Door closing_

--

_Door banging open_

"Are you Uchiha Itachi?"

"Hn."

"HEY INO-PIG! I FOUND HIM!"

"You're going to regret making Sasuke upset!"

"Who are you?"

"Sasuke's FanGirls ™!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Oh shit."

_Screams_

_Door closing. Triumphantly._

_--_

_Door opening. Quietly._

…

…

…

…

"I have to go."

"Thank you for coming, Kakashi-san."

"How'd you get the black eye?"

"A girl called Ino, and one with pink hair."

"Ahh. Makes sense."

…

"You could have been great, you know."

"So could you."

"You were strong enough to be Hokage."

"No. They would have never given me the title. I would never have wanted it."

"It's an honor."

"It's a trial. Constant supervision."

"Yeah, I see why you, of all people, wouldn't have wanted it."

"Why are you here, Kakashi?"

"Why are you?"

"I wouldn't if I had a choice."

"You could break out. Physically, you're capable."

"Maybe this is where I'm supposed to be. Do you believe in fate?"

"I believe you make your own."

_Soft laughter_ "I've certainly done that. Why are you here?"

"Konoha was good for you."

_Chuckles_ "We'll play it your way, then. Konoha drove me insane."

"You suit insanity. Doesn't get you down."

"Because I can control it. It would have only got worse."

"Is that supposed to be an excuse?"

"No. I need no excuses. I don't regret my actions. Look after Sasuke. Without me, he has no goal, no purpose."

"I will. Goodbye Itachi. It was good to know you."

"Goodbye Kakashi-san."

--

_Door slamming open_

"I want answers."

"Hello, Sasuke-kun."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I'm sure we've had this conversation."

"Answer the fucking question."

"Language."

"Answer it!"

"Because I wanted to know if I could."

"Bullshit."

"You'll never know."

_Door slamming_

_--_

_Door opening. Quietly._

"Why'd you leave me alive?"

"I wanted to steal your eyes."

"I hate you."

"Why are you so close to tears, Sasuke? You're angry…"

"Of course I'm fucking angry! I've spent all these years trying to get strong enough to beat you, and now you'll die at someone else's hand!"

"What else?"

_Savagely_ "Isn't that enough?"

"No. Not for you. you're more complicated than that. I can read you Sasuke, always have been able to."

"You don't know me any more."

"You're the same child you always were. You haven't changed at all. You're angry, Sasuke, not just because I'm dying at someone else's hand, but because I'm dying at all."

_Shouting_ "Shut up! I don't want to hear you!"

"Sasuke."

_Broken_ "You… you were always more than me. Twice what I was. And if you're dead…"

"Then you're less than dead. Meaner than a ghost, not even or a shadow or a footprint in the world."

"Why do you still make me less than nothing?"

"No. I never made you anything; the difference between the other Uchiha's and I. Sasuke. The last advice I will ever give you: you have people who value you more than they value me. The Uzumaki boy, those awful girls. Your friends. Hang on to those people, protect them better than you protected our family, and you won't fade. To them you are more than me, and so by extension, you are more than dead. You're my brother Sasuke, not my shadow. You can survive without me. You can be better without me."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Do you remember… years ago… I thought there was a monster under my bed."

"You asked me to fight it for you."

"And you told me that I'd have to learn to fight my own monsters, to protect myself. And then you taught me how to use a kunai."

"And the monster never troubled you again. What's your point Sasuke?"

"I never thought you'd be the monster I'd be protecting myself from."

_Long silence_

"Go home, Sasuke."

--

_Door opening_

"Ichiraku Ramen!"

"…"

"We deliver ramen to all the prisoners for their last meal. No point in dying on an empty stomach!"

"None at all."

"What's your name? I need to check it off on the list."

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Ok…lets…Uchiha, you say?"

"Hn."

"The one who tried to kill Naruto?"

"Hn."

…

"Did you just spit in my ramen?"

--

_Door opening_

"Uchiha Itachi. This way please."

--

I can smell the crowd, hear their bated breaths. The anticipation in the air is thick enough to taste. The bloodlust rolls off them in waves. Am I so much worse? At least I did not pretend what I did was just or right. I knew I did was a murderer. I can barely see the crowd, but that is nothing new. I know their expressions anyway; greed, righteousness, pride, arrogance.

Are you here, Kakashi-san? One of the few Konoha ninja's I respect, it would be like you to come to the execution of a man who could have been a comrade. Maybe, though, you're just here for Sasuke. Or you could be here to make sure I actually die. Both of those are like you too.

Who else is here? The Uzumaki boy, certainly. I never told you I thought you could be Hokage, never told you you weren't a monster. You would have taken it as an insult from me.

I can feel your chakra Kisame… and I'm certain the rest of Akatuski are here too, out of sight of the Konoha ninjas. We were never friends, Akatuski wasn't a group which encouraged friendship, but we were a family. We were outcastes from society because of our strength, outcaste by a society whose 'morals' we couldn't accept. United by a common goal, bonded by a common enemy. I think I'll miss you.

You are here Sasuke. I don't have to feel your chakra to know that. You wouldn't miss this day for the world. You have to see me die, because you hate me. You have to see me die, because you love me just as much. You cannot forget when I was your beloved Ni-san, who taught you to use a kunai, and taught you to fight the monsters hiding under your bed. I am glad you remember these sides to me, because they hold all the goodness that was ever in me. Protect them Sasuke, keep those memories safe, because if you forget that once I was good, then I become evil. Those times are the light, keeping me from total darkness. Remember my last piece of advice to you Sasuke.

I pray I am going to hell. In heaven, Shisui waits, and his is the only face I cannot see. I can look on my other victims, but his eyes hold too much. I am scared of them. Hell, with my father and mother and the other Uchihas', I can tolerate. Am I still your favorite son, father? I think I will be, because its hell, after all, and there is nothing either of us would hate more. Do you still despise me and the blood on my hands, mother? Probably. You are probably still scared of me, and won't that be fun? Eternity with a father who cannot stand me, but is still _so_ proud of my accomplishments, and a mother who is scared to look at my face, scared of what she might see.

Its time now. Everyone's eyes are on me. As always. I can feel Shisui in the sun. I hope he knows I didn't kill him because I hate him, I killed him because I loved him most of all, and isn't that pathetic? I know for certain I am going to hell, the Uchihas' are grabbing my ankles, dragging me to my punishment. It makes the walk to the noose bloody difficult. Isn't that just like them?

The hangman asks if I have any last words, and apparently I still have some power, because when I look at him, he cringes away. I wish my death came at the hands of someone a little more worthy.

It's a beautiful day to die.

Goodbye Sasuke, I'll say hello to the parents for you.

I have no regrets.

**A/N I think I actually like this ficlet. I still need a beta… so if anyone is free…?**


End file.
